How Could You?
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: You know how many players kick the weakest Pokemon off their team for a lengendary Pokemon? Well, this is a POV poem from one. Also, I made another chapter to go with it,which makes more sense to the poem.
1. How Could You?

How Could You?

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: This is a poem I wrote about. It's really short, but it's pretty good. The summary pretty much explains it.

Please comment/flame!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I battled for many years_

_Standing by your side_

_I listened to your every command_

_And I never gave up, although secretly I did_

_Inside_

_The day you left me_

_Was the day my heart was ripped in two_

_Was I ever good enough for you?_

_I should have seen this coming_

_After all, you did knock Jnyx off of your team_

_Because all you saw was power_

_And control_

_And you never saw the real me_


	2. Friendships never Last

How Could You?  
By: kawaii-Cherimu130 

A/N: I've decided to make this a story. However, this is the last chapter of it. I was gonna let the reader use their imagination for the poem instead of writting a story about it, but because a faithful reviewer asked me to, I went ahead and made one. So, there. Please R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Charmander placed his trainer's ink pen down beside him as he lazily rested up against a tree. His trainer, Jack, was going to deposit him in the PC box. Why, you may ask.

Charmander's eyes gazed over to the young boy laying right beside him. The truth was, Charmander didn't know for sure. All he knew, was that Jack had caught the ledgendary Pokemon, Suicune, using a master ball that some Prof. gave him. Charmander didn't know who that Prof. was, but he hated that old coot for it. Hate was such a strong word, but right now, Charmander didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

Jack didn't say that he was going to get rid of Charmander, but Charmander knew it. The two had been together for many years. So many, that Jack had badges from all the regions. Even a new region called Shino, so Charmander knew Jack like the back of his hand.

Charmander didn't want to evolve. He was to frightened to, because he didn't want his personailty to change. Jack and him had fought over that fact for so long, but when Jack caught Suicune, things changed. Jack didn't want Charmander anymore. He wanted Suicune---and he wanted it, badly.

Since Jack already had six Pokemon, he had to kick a Pokemon off of his team. Jack always done this. Each and every year, Jack would send a Pokemon to some old guy over the computer, not really caring if the Pokemon cried it's eyes out or not. Last year, it had been a Jnyx who got sent to the old guy just so Jack could have the rare, and beautiful Dragonair. This year, it would be Charmander for a Suicune.

Charmander wanted to let Jack know how he felt about leaving, so he decided to write a poem. Poetry wasn't his thing, but for some odd reason, this poem was actually good. Charmander was hoping that Jack would change his mind after reading the poem, but he wasn't to sure. Even though he knew Jack, Charmander couldn't pin-point him this time. Not when it came to poetry, anyway. Jack hated poems, but Charmander had to tell Jack someway. Even if it meant writting poetry.

Charmander looked at Jack, and began studying his features. If he left the team for good, Charmander wanted a memory of what Jack would look like, so next time he saw Jack, Charmander would remember him.

Jack had brown, curly hair and rich, lively eyes. He wore a red hoodie with a yellow triangle-type thing on his abdomen. His shorts were a dull grey color. Jack's shoes were a pair of white sneakers, and as Charmander looked, he noticed Jack wasn't wearing any socks to match.

Jack began stirring in his sleep. Letting out a yawn, he slowly opened his eyes. His gaze drifted up towards Charmander, somewhat surprised that Charmander was out of his pokeball. "Hey there, buddy," Jack yawned. "Char, charmander char char." Charmander smiled. Jack sat up, his brown eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Hungrey, eh?" Jack mused, giving Charmander a quick pat on his bald, red head. "Do you want an apple? Or do you want some blue berries?" Jack asked. "Char!" Charmander shouted excitedly. Jack chuckled. "Blue berries, huh?" Charmander followed Jack as he walked over to his green backpack. Unzipping it, Jack reached in and pulled out a bag full of blue berries. Some were mushed against the bag, back Charmander didn't care.

While Jack was digging around in his backpack for something to drink, Charmander looked down at his hand and saw the poem. He had been holding it without knowing. Charmander gave Jack a hard poke in his back, making Jack turn around curiously. "What is it, buddy?" Jack asked. His eyes drifted down to the peice of paper Charmander was holding.

Charmander handed it to Jack, who lifted it up to his face and read it quickly. The poem read:

_I battled for many years_

_Standing by your side_

_I listened to your every command_

_And I never gave up, although secretly I did_

_Inside_

_The day you left me_

_Was the day my heart was ripped in two_

_Was I ever good enough for you?_

_I should have seen this coming_

_After all, you did knock Jnyx off of your team_

_Because all you saw was power_

_And control_

_And you never saw the real me_

Jack handed the poem to Charmander, who was eager to hear what his master had to say. "I'm sorry, Charmander," Jack began. "But I don't need a weak Pokemon on my team. I need a strong Pokemon like Suicune if I'm ever going to become a Pokemon master. I'm sorry..."

It felt as if someone had grabbed Charmander's heart, and had stabbed it with a knife, breaking it instantly. Charmander's eyes began burning, and he knew that the tears would come. But did Charmander care? No.

Jack began digging in his backpack for Charmander's pokeball. He found an empty ball in the bottom of his green backpack. It wasn't Charmander's, but it would do. Jack held the red and white ball firmly in his palm as he raised it in the air. Holding it above Charmander, Jack ordered, "Charmander, return."

The red lizard was turned into red energy, and was instantly sucked inside the red and white ball. Jack slid the pokeball in his hoodie pocket, where he would later take the ball out and send it to Bill.

Where Charmander once stood, were tiny tear droplets, the very ones that Charmander had cried without Jack knowing, or caring.


End file.
